Commander 2019
}} Commander 2019, nombrado oficialmente como Commander (Edición 2019), es un producto de la serie Commander lanzado por Wizards of the Coast el 23 de agosto de 2019.56 Detalles de la colección Commander 2019 consiste de cuatro mazos temáticos preconstruidos, y presenta doce comandantes premium foil. Los cuatro mazos de 100 cartas contienen 302 cartas diferentes en total. 59 de ellas son cartas nuevas legales en Vintage y Legacy.7 La colección está disponible en español, inglés, japonés, francés, italiano, alemán, portugués y ruso. Cada mazo viene con una caja guarda mazos, diez cartas de ficha de dos caras, un panfleto de estrategia y una guía de referencia de las reglas. Cada mazo también contiene una carta premium sobredimensionada que corresponde al comandante de portada de ese mazo. Las tierras básicas de la colección usan el arte de panorama dibujado por Alayna Danner que fue usado inicialmente para la presentación de la Colección Básica 2020.8 No hay un patrón de colores entre estos mazos9. Las temáticas de los mismos son: * Amenaza sin rostro ( , Metamorfosis10) * Intelecto místico ( , Retrospectiva) * Génesis primigenio ( , Repoblar) * Rabia despiadada ( , Demencia) Mercadotecnia Un especial Anillo solar promo Commander (foil y sin foil) con nuevo arte dibujado por Mark Tedin fue lanzado en el Grand Prix Las Vegas, antes del lanzamiento de Commander 2019.1112 Estará disponible en los diferentes eventos de Commander y los MagicFests durante todo el año, y en algunas convenciones selectas en 2020. Mecánicas La Distribuidora Europea Blackfire accidentalmente mostró información de que cada mazo tendría una habilidad de palabra clave como su temática principal.13 Las cuatro habilidades presentadas son "repoblar, restrospectiva, metamorfosis (incluyendo manifestar y megametamorfosis10) y demencia. Esto fue después confirmado por el panel de Magic en la Gen Con 2019.9 Otras mecánicas que no son perennes presentes en nuevas cartas son: * Entrelazar, vista por primera vez en Mirrodin — Camino de regreso * Enfurecer vista por primera vez en Ixalan — Altisaurio ejemplar * Incitar, vista por primera vez en Conspiracy: Take the Crown — Filo sediento de sangre y Marisi, el Aniquilador de la Madeja * Maná pirexiano, visto por primera vez en Nueva Pirexia — K'rrik, hijo de Yawgmoth * Destreza, vista por primera vez en Kans de Tarkir y anteriormente fue perenne — Elsha del Infinito * Fracción de segundo, vista por primera vez en Espiral del tiempo — Sustitución repentina Tipos de carta Commander 2019 introduce el subtipo de criatura Escultura exclusivo para fichas y que son creadas por el Artesano maldito. Ciclos Commander 2019 tiene cuatro ciclos, tres de ellos conteniendo cuatro cartas y uno de ellos, seis cartas. *'Comandantes de mecánicas': cuatro criaturas legendarias raras míticas. Cada una interactúa con una mecánica de carta diferente — Ghired, exiliado del Cónclave ( ), Anje Falkenrath ( ), Sevinne, el Cronoclismo ( ) y Kadina, hechicera serpenteante ( ). *'Hechizos firma': cuatro hechizos raros que muestran a sus respectivos comandantes y su mecánica insignia — Recuperación de Sevinne ( ), Silenciador de Kadina ( ), Devastador de Anje ( ) y Beligerancia de Ghired ( ). *'Comandantes suplementarios': cuatro criaturas legendarias raras que no tienen uno de los colores de los mazos en donde se encuentran, y por ende, no pueden usarse como sustituto del comandante justo después de abrir el producto — Gerrard, héroe del Vientoligero ( ), Grismold, el Sembrador de Terror ( ), K'rrik, hijo de Yawgmoth ( ) y Tahngarth, contramaestre ( ). *'Hechizos poco comunes de conveniencia': seis hechizos monocolores poco comunes impresos específicamente para el formato Commander. Cada uno es incluido en dos de los cuatro mazos — Rescatadora del acantilado ( ), Vacío de liderazgo ( ), Hundir en la miseria ( ), Voz de muchos ( ) y Filo sediento de sangre ( ). Mazos temáticos Fichas, cartas de recordatorio y emblemas Commander 2019 presenta 26 fichas, dos cartas de recordatorio y un emblema:14 # Ave 3/4 con la habilidad de volar para la Volañera roc. # Ave 3/3 con la habilidad de volar para el Huevo de roc. # Humano 1/1 para Aumentar la devoción. # Pegaso 1/1 con la habilidad de volar para la Manada de la tormenta. # Espíritu 1/1 con la habilidad de volar para el Llamageists de Thalia. # Ángel Zombie 3/4 con la habilidad de volar. Es una ficha Embalsamada para el Ángel de las condenas. # Manticora Zombie 4/3. Es una ficha Embalsamada para la Mantícora perforacorazones. # Draco 2/2 con la habilidad de volar para Talrand, invocador celeste. # Asesino 1/1 con "Siempre que esta criatura haga daño de combate a un jugador, ese jugador pierde el juego" para Vraska la invisible. # Zombie 2/2 para el Acaparador de huesos, De entre el suelo, el Caporal de los condenados y la Infestación de zombies. # Zombie 2/2. # Dragón 5/5 con la habilidad de volar para el Paria maestro de dragones. # Bestia 4/4 para los Báloths impetuosos. # Bestia 3/3 para La bestia interior, Carne fresca, Garruk, cazador primordial, el Alma de Zendikar y el Colmillothrag. # Centauro 3/3 para el Mago del gremio de Vitu-Ghazi. # Huevo 0/1 con la habilidad de defensor para Atla Palani, cuidadora de nidos. # Planta 1/1 para Grismold, el Sembrador de Terror. # Rinoceronte 4/4 con la habilidad de arrollar para Ghired, exiliado del Cónclave. # Saprolín 1/1 para el Ermitaño thelonita. # Serpiente 1/1 para la Hidra con capucha. # Sierpe 6/6 para Garruk, cazador primordial. # Gárgola 3/4 con la habilidad de volar para el Castillo de las gárgolas. # Horror X/X para el Renacimiento pirexiano. # Escultura */* con "Tanto la fuerza como la resistencia de esta criatura son iguales a la cantidad de Esculturas que controlas" para el Artesano maldito. # Tesoro para el Extorsionador del puerto. # Eldrazi 10/10 para el Gemelo de la desolación y el Ídolo del olvido. # carta de recordatorio 2/2 para la habilidad de metamorfosis. # carta de recordatorio 2/2 para la habilidad de manifestar. #Emblema para Ob Nixilis reavivado. Cartas destacables * El Acaparador de huesos es una versión de Nada se desperdicia "con patas".15 * El Don de la fatalidad es el primer "Auramorfosis". * Hundir en la miseria es la primera carta negra que remueve encantamientos.1617 * Pramikon, baluarte celestial es el primer Muro legendario. * Rayami, el Primero de los Caídos es el primer Vampiro que incluye verde en su coste. Paisaje de tierras básicas Referencias # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. "Commander 2019 Credits". Magicthegathering.com. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 agosto, 2019). "Who was on Vision Design with Ethan?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Glenn Jones (9 agosto, 2019). "Commander (2019 Edition) Design Philosophy". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Ilustrados en las cartas # ↑ Blake Rasmussen (21 febrero, 2019). "Anunciamos la Colección básica 2020 y Commander (Edición 2019)". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (5 agosto, 2019). "The Decks of Commander (2019 Edition)". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (9 agosto, 2019). "Commander (Edición 2019) Notas de la colección". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Donny Caltrider (6 agosto, 2019). "Commander 2019 Previews: Far From Basic". Hipsters of the Coast. # ↑ David McCoy (1 agosto, 2019). "All 4 Commanders from Commander 2019 Revealed at Gencon". Hipsters of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 agosto, 2019). "Need I Say Morph". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Gavin Verhey (1 julio, 2019). "Did y'all see this sweet new Sol Ring promo". Twitter. # ↑ Gavin Verhey (30 julio, 2019). "The Sol of Commander". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Lord Bunilla (17 julio, 2019). "Themes for C19". Reddit. # ↑ Chris Gleeson (8 agosto, 2019). "The Tokens of Commander (2019 Edition)". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (8 agosto, 2019). "This character might look a little familiar... because you all helped make him!". Twitter. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (8 agosto, 2019). "This is the black enchantment removal you've been hinting at right?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (8 agosto, 2019). "I'm not getting the flavor of Mire in Misery.". Blogatog. Tumblr.